Problem: A blue watch costs $$7$, and a popular green pair of socks costs $4$ times as much. How much does the green pair of socks cost?
Solution: The cost of the green pair of socks is a multiple of the cost of the blue watch, so find the product. The product is $4 \times $7$ $4 \times $7 = $28$ The green pair of socks costs $$28$.